yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Instant Win Deck
An Exodia Deck relies upon helping you to: * Either obtain all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to declare an instant win; or * Send all pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to the Graveyard so Exodia Necross can be summoned. Instant Win This option can be used with cards such as Witch of the Black Forest, Sangan and Emissary of the Afterlife to add the pieces to your hand. Toon Table of Contents, Graceful Charity, and Pot of Greed provide deck thinning. Monster Reincarnation, Backup Soldier, Dark Factory of Mass Production and Pot of Avarice can be used to retrieve pieces from the Graveyard. Cards such as Level Limit - Area B, Messenger of Peace, Gravity Bind, and Threatening Roar can be used to stall while you gather the pieces. Lots of Cards A combo that can be used to get almost limitless cards involves Destiny Hero - Defender, Chainsaw Insect, and Appropriate. Because of Destiny Hero - Defender and Chainsaw Insect, your opponent draws 1 card each of their standby phases, but if you activate the effect of Appropriate, you can draw two cards. For each Appropriate out you would draw 2 cards per Destiny Hero - Defender or Chainsaw Insect. Dark Bribe and Dark World Dealings would also help. Loops Loops to continually Draw cards can be used to draw all five pieces. Butterfly Dagger - Elma Loop Continually equip Gearfried the Iron Knight with Butterfly Dagger - Elma while Royal Magical Library is on your side of the field. This allows you to continually draw cards until your draw all five pieces. * This is only avalible in the Traditional Format due to the banning of Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Manticore of Darkness Loop To draw all five pieces of Exodia in the one turn continually tribute a Manticore of Darkness to revive another using their effect, while Card of Safe Return is active. This allows you to continually draw cards until your draw all five pieces. Heart of the Underdog Loop Fill your deck with the five pieces of Exodia, one, two or three copies of Heart of the Underdog and fill it to 40 cards with the rest as NORMAL > Level 4 2000+ DEF monsters. Keep setting your 2000 def monsters until you draw Heart of the Underdog. On your next draw, if you draw a normal monster, you can draw again with the effect of Heart of the Underdog. Keep drawing until you have all five pieces. (You may have to wait two turns to draw all pieces, because Exodia, the Forbidden One is an effect monster. Exodia Necross This option can be used with cards such as Painful Choice, Foolish Burial, and Witch of the Black Forest. Needless to say, Exodia Necross and Contract with Exodia are needed. The main goal, though is to thin your Deck to make it easier and faster to draw all five pieces. Deck thinners like the Gadget Monsters and Different Dimension Capsule are good ideas. Exodios, the Ultimate Forbidden God With the recent release of this card in Japan it creates a completely new Exodia strategy. To summon it you have to return all monsters in your graveyard to your deck. This helps if several of your Exodia cards are sent to the graveyard. It's attack is equal to the number of normal monster cards in your graveyard times 1000. If you send 5 different cards with "the forbidden one" to the graveyard you win the duel. It starts with zero attack so you have to make a deck with mostly high defense normal monsters. "Mirage of Nightmare" or "Painful Choice" can be used to send many normal monsters to the Graveyard. Category:Deck Type